Problem: Find the sum of all integral values of $c$ with $c\le 25$ for which the equation $y=x^2-7x-c$ has two rational roots.
Solution: In order for the equation to have to real roots, its discriminant, $b^2-4ac=(-7)^2-4(1)(-c)=49+4c$ must be greater than zero. So we have \begin{align*}
49+4c&>0\quad\Rightarrow\\
4c&>-49\quad\Rightarrow\\
c&>\frac{-49}{4}=-12.25.
\end{align*}Since $c$ must be an integer, we have $c\ge -12$.

Now we must ensure that the roots are rational. The roots are of the form $\frac{-b\pm\sqrt{b^2-4ac}}{2a}$. Since $a$, $b$ and $c$ are integers, the roots are rational so long as $\sqrt{b^2-4ac}$ is rational, so we must have $b^2-4ac$ is a perfect square. Plugging in the values from our quadratic, we have $49+4c$ is a perfect square. Since $-12\le c \le 25$, we have $-48\le 4c\le 100$, so $1\le 49+4c\le 149$. There are $12$ possible squares between $1$ and $149$ inclusive, so we only need to check those $12$ squares to see if $c$ is an integer. But we can narrow this down further: the value of $49+4c$ must be odd, so it can only be the square of an odd integer. Thus the possible values for $49+4c$ are the squares of the odd numbers from $1$ to $11$. We solve:

\begin{tabular}{ccccc}
$49+4c=1$&$\Rightarrow$&$4c=-48$&$\Rightarrow$&$c=-12$\\
$49+4c=9$&$\Rightarrow$&$4c=-40$&$\Rightarrow$&$c=-10$\\
$49+4c=25$&$\Rightarrow$&$4c=-24$&$\Rightarrow$&$c=-6$\\
$49+4c=49$&$\Rightarrow$&$4c=0$&$\Rightarrow$&$c=0$\\
$49+4c=81$&$\Rightarrow$&$4c=32$&$\Rightarrow$&$c=8$\\
$49+4c=121$&$\Rightarrow$&$4c=72$&$\Rightarrow$&$c=18$
\end{tabular}All of the values work! Their sum is $(-12)+(-10)+(-6)+0+8+18=\boxed{-2}$.